facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Zara
Zara Morock, a.k.a. Darth Zara, was a Korribanosian Dark Lady of the Sith living during Darth Taral's Sith Order, though she didn't belong to it. Like her Master, who was also her father, Lady Zara belonged to a long line of secret Sith following the Rules of Two set down by Darth Azeroth before his hibernation. Lady Zara is also a true cyborg, comprised of nearly 60% inorganic parts. She was grievously injured during Darth Taral's battle with the Commander during the Organization Crisis. As a result, she lost both arms and legs and suffered serious damage to multiple internal organs. Although she has lost a great deal of her power in the Force, she is still a very powerful Sith and should not be underestimated. Zara is known to employ the use of twin lightwhips in combat, though she also maintains a standard hilt lightsaber as well. As a result of her disfigurements, she can often be seen sporting a triangular headdress with a veil covering the lower half of her face. =Background= Darth Zara was born Zara Morock to Granta Morock, a.k.a. Darth Varnix and an unknown Korribanosian woman. The Morocks were a wealthy family residing on Korribanos' moon, Kressh. Because her father was a Sith Lord in Darth Azeroth's lineage, her Force-sensitivity was detected even before birth. Her father took her as his Apprentice when she became of age and she has trained as a Sith for her entire life. During the Organization Crisis in 8 NE, Zara was unfortunate enough to have been in Korriban City when Emperor Walker, having embraced the awesome power of the Darkness, waged battle with the Commander in the city's heart. She was conducting business inside one of the many structures destroyed in that terrible confrontation and suffered horrendous injuries. Only her immense strength in the Force allowed her to survive until she could be given medical attention. Though she survived, she lost both arms and legs as well as multiple internal organs. She was fitted with prosthetic replacement limbs and the internal damage was likewise replaced with mechanical parts. Her father, convinced of her great power despite such devastating injuries, nursed her back to health and continues to oversee her recovery. As of 14 NE, Zara is undergoing continued enhancement and is expected to receive experimental nanite treatment, which could eventually replace her mechanical limbs with ones even more closely integrated with her natural body. =Physical Appearance= For all intents and purposes, Zara looks just like any other standard Human female. Her prosthetic limbs appear so natural that, aside from a number of gruesome scars on her lower jaw, it is nearly impossible to detect any evidence that she had been so horrendously damaged. Zara sports red hair naturally but is known to change colors on occasion. Most times, her entire head is wrapped in her trademark headdress, leaving only her eyes exposed, which glare out with a sharp, penetrating stare. She maintains a lithe and athletic figure through constant vigorous training. Even before her injuries, she sported a lean and powerful body. Darth Zara sports a tattoo of an ancient Sith symbol on her forehead. She is known to conceal it with make-up in times when discretion is necessary. =Powers and Abilities= Prior to receiving her injuries, Zara was at least as powerful as her father. Since having over half of her flesh replaced with non-organic machinery, she inevitably lost a great deal of her power to wield the Force, though she still maintains an impressive strength. Though no longer able to cast it, Zara was once proficient at summoning Force Lightning. She continues to hold great power in the area of mind control and illusion casting. In a number of ways, being comprised of so much inorganic material has come to be a blessing. Her artificial limbs do not tire as real ones do. As a result, she never has to waste Force power renewing exhausted muscles. She can push herself harder than average Humans and use the Force just that much more efficiently. Since receiving her injuries, Zara has become an expert in combat with the exotic and deadly lightwhip, of which she employs two. Only her enhanced reflexes afforded to her by her artificial limbs allow her to wield two of the rare weapons, which can be incredibly dangerous to wield even one. =Personality= Zara is generally very dry and sardonic; she takes great pleasure in exposing the flaws of others in a way that yields the maximum personal humiliation and demoralization. Her sense of humor is generally at the expense of others' misfortune. She harbors a deep-seeded hatred of Darth Taral, whom she holds personally responsible for her disfigurement (though it's impossible to know for certain who struck the blow which destroyed the building). She often fantasizes about meeting the Sith Lord in battle and taking his head with her whips, though she knows such actions would be foolish; not only is Lord Taral many times more powerful than she, but to attack him would expose the existence of the parallel Sith Order to which she belongs. Zara enjoys chocolate, which she has regularly imported from Earth. Category:Sith Category:Azeroth's Sith Order Category:Characters by Josh Walker